El baile
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: Los tortolitos practican para el bail. Perdon por no usar comas


new

Toda la banda se había apuntado a ir a bailar Trixie estaba nerviosa no sabía bailar le pregunto a Pronto

, Pronto tu sabes bailar

pero no te voy a rebelar mis secretos de "T-O-P-O-I-D-E DE BAILE"

reclamo Trixie y fue a donde Kord y le dijo

tal tu sabes bailar

no sé bailar lo siento yo no voy a ir

dijo Trixie enojada

Ya no seque voy a hacer a ya se Burpy Trixie fue a donde estaba Burpy estaba acostada en su canasta y Trixie la despertó y le dijo

-. Tu Burpy sabes bailar y Burpy asintió pero Eli hiso una seña de que él le quería enseñar y Burpy señalo a Eli se hiso el tonto y Trixie le dijo

-. Tu si sabes bailar verdad dijo cruzando los dedos

por

se bailar

yo te enseño

Eli pensó eeeeeh si mi oportunidad y dijo Trixie

-. Oportunidad de que

nada

Faltaban ya una semana para el gran baile Trixie llego a la clase del enamorado y le pregunto Eli

quieres que te enseñe baile normal, break dance etc

-. De casi todo

empecemos con los pasos de baile salsa pero no tan pegados sabes qué es eso Trixie y ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó poniéndole las manos encima de la cadera y las empezó a guiar Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y luego le dijo Eli

el baile de graduación se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a bailar

Mientras Kord y Pronto

-.Tómala ya sabes cómo encenderla

-. Si vamos vamos rápido o no los vamos a alcanzar

Kord encendido la cámara y empezó a grabar la embarazosa escena y Pronto se rio y no pudo evitar la detección de la parejita bailando por la pista de baile ya habían pasado la lección y Trixie no se enojó por lo de la cámara porque paso un día muy especial con Eli Trixie agarro su cámara y vio el baile y se echó a reír luego se acurruco para dormir al día siguiente Trixie fue a la clase del enamorado y tocaba la bamba (una canción bonita y un baile muy guapo xd para la novia jaja xd) había pasado la primer etapa del baile a ora tocaba la parte final Eli agarro a Trixie y Trixie trago grueso cuando Eli le paso la nariz por el cuello ambos se sonrojaron rápidamente y ahora Break dance Eli se quitó la ropa y por debajo de esa ropa traía otra de break dance y dijo Eli

a hacer esto y Eli hiso el clásico remolino y luego giro la cabeza en el suelo luego hiso una voltereta y cayo de manos y Trixie se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo que podía hacer Eli y le dijo Trixie

aprendiste

años en el mundo ardiente jeje

bueno lo que haces enséñame primero el saludo Trixie lo hiso después Eli le dijo a Trixie

lo que sabes Trixie solo pudo hacerse el remolino básico y después unas 2 piruetas y Eli dijo

aprendes rápido y Trixie se fue porque ya había terminado la clase y cuando salieron Trixie le dijo algo

tu ehm quieres ser ya viste la hora me voy chao y Eli se quedó pensativo al oír esas palabras fui al refugio y me encontré a Trixie en el 2 do piso poniéndose una camisa y por accidente le vi un pedacito de la ropa interior y era de color rosado y le dije

que hice tonto no por favor no me hagas esto

dijo Trixie

dijo asustado ven acá

-. Me pasas el peine si

Eli fue al baño y encontró el peine favorito de Trixie se lo paso pero había una parte que no alcanzaba con el peine y le dijo a Eli

puedes peinar lo que sobra

Eli trago grueso y empezó a peinar y se sentía en otro mundo por peinar a Trixie y cuando termino se fue rápido y no pudo creer lo que vio y cuando se sintió aburrido jugo a la vieja máquina metió 5 bajodolares y empezó a jugar y cuando escucho que sonaba la puerta pauso el juego y fue a abrir y era Stunts Y hielo y las levanto y las puso en su canasta pasaron los días y ya era hora de ir al baile y Trixie se puso bellísima y dejó boquiabierto a Eli y Eli a Trixie por lo que llevaba puesto y Pronto no pudo ir porque no podía tenía algo pendiente contra Zero Kord por no saber bailar y Freddy no podía andaba investigando y Jerome con Freddy solo "Elixie" fue a bailar cuando entraron los presentaron así

Chicos y chicas aquí están Trixie Sting y Eli Shane la dulce parejita y cuando dijo eso Eli se enojó con él y tocaron la melodía de Michael Jackson y dijo Eli

la pista e hiso el paso lunar y empezó a bailar como Michael Jackson y después tocaron otra canción medio romántica del viejo género y empezó a bailar con su pareja al principio Trixie estaba un poco tiesa por los nervios luego tocaron una electrónica e hiso el remolino después de varios bailes se fueron en la mechas al refugio y cuando llegaron Eli y Trixie llegaron agarrados de la mano dijo Eli para improvisar

una disque cita ok jeje estuviste bien genial

y después hablaron toda la noche del baile hasta que se durmieron fin.

Esta fue un poco romántica con rápido jeje y me pareció genial hacer un fic de eso jeje hasta otra historia


End file.
